<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What if we kissed,,,,, after you stole my wallet and my horse,,,,,, aha jk,,, unless? by CertifiedPissWizard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677122">What if we kissed,,,,, after you stole my wallet and my horse,,,,,, aha jk,,, unless?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedPissWizard/pseuds/CertifiedPissWizard'>CertifiedPissWizard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Penumbra Podcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cowboy AU, F/F, anyways this is the cowboy au rewrite of their meetcute, firing warning shots at the woman who stole your horse, is it more gay than cowboy maybe u cant prove shit, is something that can simply be so personal, vespa and buddy and vespa and buddy and vespa and buddy and, was it written in 20 minutes you also cant prove shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedPissWizard/pseuds/CertifiedPissWizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were gay outlaws oh my god they were gay outlaws</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ilkay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What if we kissed,,,,, after you stole my wallet and my horse,,,,,, aha jk,,, unless?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let me buy you a drink, beautiful?" Vespa turned her head, and the person offering that had to be one of the most beautiful people she'd seen. Hair long and red and streaming and a black hat that she managed to pull off better than anyone else Vespa had seen. The woman put her hand on top of Vespa, smiled at her, and damn was it a lovely smile.</p><p>"Whiskey." Vespa kept her voice cool. She wasn't a sucker for a pretty face, or at least that's what she was going to tell herself. "Mind telling me your name?"</p><p>"Mind saying yours?" Vespa let out a soft laugh. The drink got slid her way; she caught it and knocked it back. "I think I'd like to get you another." </p><p>"I wouldn't say no, gorgeous." Vespa smiled at her, a small quick thing, but still. She got Vespa another and another. "So why're you so intent on buying me drinks?"</p><p>"Maybe I'm hoping you'll kiss me later if I get you drunk enough?"</p><p>"I just might."</p><p>"Let me go freshen up a bit then. I want to make sure it's a good one." She strolled off, and then Vespa noticed two things. The lovely stranger was carrying a moneypouch that looked a bit heavy, and Vespa's belt felt a bit light.</p><p>"Shit." She knocked back the most recent drink the stranger had got her, because she's never liked waste, and then she stood and started following her. She pushed her way out of the saloon and saw a horse leaving town, and her horse wasn't where it should have been. She grabbed a new horse and followed. She'd always been a good rider, so it shouldn't have been too hard, but god the stranger was going fast. "You know-" she called out on impulse, "you'd save us both a lot of effort if you gave me my money and my horse back."</p><p>"I stole it fair and square I'm afraid," the stranger called back.</p><p>"At least tell me your name?" Vespa readied her six shooter. A few warning shots might resolve this. The second she fired one a warning shot got fired at her. She realized she could feel a smile on her face.</p><p>"Buddy Aurinko! You?" She could hear the grin in the stra- Buddy's voice. Clearly she wasn't the only one having a bit of fun.</p><p>"Vespa Ilkay!" She could see Buddy take Vespa's horse and turn it into a quick stop. Vespa did the same, walked over, held out her hand.</p><p>"You know," Buddy handed Vespa her money back, "we could get into an awful lot of trouble together. What do you say? Want to double the mayhem we can cause?" </p><p>"Depends. Were you serious about the whole kiss thing?" She said it as a joke, of course. Still, that didn't change the fact that Buddy leaned in, pressed a quick kiss to her lips. It was a good kiss. Vespa gave Buddy a look. They did another kiss, a bit longer that time.</p><p>"Looks like we might have ourselves a deal, partner." Matching grins spread across both of their faces.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>